cherry poppers
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Sam and Dean have a certain contest for Castiel. DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any likenesses used in this story, i only own my half-baked smutty mind. P.S. this is my first Wincestiel, and admittedly it is a little...half baked, plese be gentle with the reviews.


Sam had bought a bag of cherries on his last food run, making Dean want to have a contest to see who could tie the most stems into knots the fastest. So far Sam was beating his big brother, however Dean was catching up quickly. Suddenly Castiel appeared before them, tilting his head at the odd way the boys moved their mouths. "What are you two doing?" Cas asked head still tilted, electric blue eyes shining with curiosity. Sam and Dean had each finished the stems they were working on and put them into an ashtray on Deans nightstand. "We're having a contest to see who can tie cherry stems the fastest." Sam said looking up at the angel, "What is the point of this task?" He asked tilting his head a little more. "Normally it's something teenagers do to tell if their good kissers." Dean said grabbing another stem off of a cherry to continue. "Wouldn't the verbal phrasing of such things be easier?" Castiel asked tilting his head towards Dean, confused look on his face. "Yeah, but that's boring. Why don't you give it a try?" Sam asked handing a stem to the angel. Castiel took it and turned it in his hands, inspecting it lightly before putting it in his mouth and immediately pulling out a tied stem. "Wow Cas, did you do it that quickly?" Dean asked pulling out his own knotted cherry stem. "I'd like to try it my way." He said grabbing the front of Deans shirt pulling him into a heated kiss, the hunters eyes grew wide with surprise and lust. Dean pulled away in utter shock, saying nothing. "Am I a good kisser?" He asked head tilting to the side with a passive face. Dean couldn't say he didn't feel something good when he was forcibly pulled into the angels lips. "Cas did you just-" Sam was cutoff by the angels soft lips pressing against his, eyes going wide like his brothers did, he pulled away after a moment asking the same question of the younger brother, looking at Sam with the same head tilt and passive face. "Umm...Cas...you should go." Dean said feeling some arousal at the angels innocent act. "As you wish Dean." He said disappearing in a flutter of wings, "Is it just me, or was that kind of...hot?" Sam asked looking at Deans still wide eyes. "Umm...Sam you kissed my angel..." He said. "'My angel' that's a bit possessive, don't ya think. I mean he did kiss us both." Sam said a smile playing over his face. Dean sensed the challenge in Sams voice, a competition for the angels affections had just begun.

Castiel had reappeared several times that week, finding that the Winchesters had started doing...things to themselves pretending that Castiel had never appeared in the room, one night he even heard them both moaning at the frantic movements underneath the sheets of their respective beds. He had walked in on Dean fingering himself twice, and walked in on Sam stripping his clothes off just to masturbate. Soon Castiel became worried about the boys erotic behavior whenever he appeared. When both of the brothers returned from a case they were on, he decided to talk to both of them at once. Their eyes lit up immediately. "We need to talk about your...behavior." Cas paused looking for the right word, while both of the Winchester began to pull their suits off. "Really? Cause I'd rather talk about the time with the cherry stems." Dean said as he grabbed the angel by his waist, nipping at his earlobe. Castiel let out a breathy sigh. "So do I." Sam said approaching Cas but backed away slightly hearing his brother growl in protest at Sam's advance. "Dean, what are you doing...and why isn't Sam joining us?" The angel asked as Dean nipped his neck, "I'm just appreciating my angel, Sam can look but he can't touch." The hunter said as Cas mewled in his ear. "I am not yours Dean." He said disappearing from Deans grasp. "You two, must tell me what is wrong with you, I sense something that is...off." His face completely passive at the brothers and their lust blown eyes. "Isn't it obvious, we want you Cas." Dean said grabbing the angel by his waist again. Cas began to feel something as Dean gripped him tight, but something was missing, he looked over at the pouting Winchester. "Sam do you want me to?" He asked concern in his voice. Sam nodded looking skeptically at his brother. Dean nodded, he couldn't say no to his angel. Sam gratefully joined in on the holding and tasting of the angel. As Castiel began to moan at the two men kissing his neck, feeling blood rushing to his groin, Sam and Dean began to grind against the angel, pushing their rock solid, cloth covered, cocks against his legs. The boys pulled the trench coat and suit jacket off immediately, ripping his tie from his neck, dragging him to one of the regular sized beds, as they tore away Castiels clothes.  
"Hmm...Sa...De...clothes, off, NOW!" Castiel moaned, the brothers looked at each other a brief moment, and began to tear the clothes from their bodies, crawling up to Cas, kissing and nipping at the angels body. Castiel continued his moaning until the brothers got a little rough flipping him over on his stomach. Dean moved down to the angels entrance, tongue trailing down his angels back, as Sam kept Castiels lips occupied by forcefully pushing his own tongue into the angels mouth. Cas moaned and mewled as the brothers worked him onto all fours. Castiel was about to shout the older Winchesters name as he felt a long wet flexible muscle move around inside of him, but Sam's open mouth seemed breath in the pleasure filled scream. Dean pulled his tongue out of Cas and asked, "You ready for more baby?" The angel could barely contain himself at Deans husky rasp. Sam released Cas's mouth so he could speak. "Yes, I want more, from both of you." He whimpered getting pulled back into Sams mouth, as Dean pushed one of his fingers into the angels hole, thrusting it in and out. Dean and Sam continued their activities, Dean soon stretching Cas with three fingers, grazing his prostate every so often making this powerful creature groan in pleasure, and Sam biting and sucking on the angels neck, adding to the pleasure filled moans. "More." He growled as Sam pulled away from his lips. Dean and Sam looked at each other from across the angels body, smiling wickedly. "Okay baby, we'll give you more." Dean laughed as he rose to his knees, watching Sam pull his member up to the angels mouth, forcing it in as Dean thrust himself into the warm heat of his angel. Sam let out a loud moan as the angel grazed Sam with his teeth. Dean smiled, "What's wrong Sammy, can't take a little punishment?" Both their heads lolled backwards as the thrust in and out of the angel, making moan louder than before, making Sams eyes go wide with pleasure. Castiel soon began to stroke himself as the brothers continued their sexual onslaught. "Agh...Ca...gonna...cum soon." Sam moaned feeling his heart beat accelerate and his orgasm pool in his abdomen. "Right...behind...ya...Sammy." Dean moaned, as he angled himself to hit the angels prostate with each of his thrust. The angel soon found himself cumming on the sheets of the bed, his moans and the vibrating around Sams cock sent him flying over the edge, cumming down the angels throat. The sound of the two men moaning gave Dean the last push he needed to thrust strongly two more times and then finally painting the inside of Cas with his seed.

They all rode out their orgasms and fell on top of each other in a heap of sweaty worn out bodies. Cas pulled each of the brothers into a warm lazy kiss. "So this was your first time?" Dean asked pulling himself up to rest on one elbow facing Cas stroking his hair as Sam fell to his side. "Was it good?" Sam asked facing the angel. "Better than I could've ever pictured." Castiel said looking at each of the brothers. "By the way, you're good." Dean said, Cas turned his head to look at the older Winchester in confusion. "I mean you're an amazing kisser." He looked into the angels eyes. "I think so to." Sam said trying to get as much attention as Dean. "I love you both, I could never choose between you two." He said simultaneously pulling both of the brothers into another long lazy kiss. "We should do this again." The angel smiled at the two brothers. "Agreed." They said in unison.


End file.
